rufus's birthday surprise
by bluetanya
Summary: this is the wacked mind of keith,


Rufus's birthday surprise  
the official final fantasy fan fiction  
By Keith smith  
  
"Put that back" Tseng screamed at reno "Put what back" Reno replied as he hid the baking soda behind his back "The baking soda that's behind your back" Tseng said trying to retrieve the baking soda, he knew Reno had it and that he was going to use it in one of his gags for Rufus "I don't know what you are blabbing on about" Reno said then ran to make a great escape for the distant door, tseng used his super manly reflexes and intercepts reno and snatches the baking soda out of the young Turks hands "Hey I was gonna use that" Reno complained then turned his head in a huff "Yeah what for a ticking cake bomb" Tseng teased as he mocked Reno with his finger "Onominchu chi ling "Reno sniggered then turned his head back "Don't use swearing at me you over grown blubber head" Tseng said as he reached for Reno to hit him But as Reno is, he reversed it and hit tseng on the side of his head with his mag-rod causing Tseng To fall to the floor in shock "You know better boss, not to tease yer local friendly Turk called Reno" teased Reno as he walked of With a great big smurk on his face "remember that, ha, ha, ha" "I will get you back Reno the ninja jurk" Tseng pointed out as he struggled to feet "In yer dreams boss, in yer dreams" Reno played reaching the door  
  
"if you think that I am wearing that you are very mistaken" Rufus said pushing his clothes away "Aw come on, its ok it's a Turk uniform you'll love it" Reno described then forced it on him "Ah help, he's attacking me," Rufus cried "Need some help in here, back up please" Reno shouted then Rude and Tseng entered to get the suit onto Rufus. They finally got it on he thanks to the sleepy stuff in the syringe. "Party, party, party, we must all party" Reno sang then danced "Looks like somebody had too much wine" Rude said, "I'll go sort him out" rude said as he cracked his Knuckles into the other "No wait Rude" Elena sobbed "use this" Elena hands Rude a frying pan, Rude travels over to were Reno was dancing and smashes the pan into the skull of the Turk and then backs away to were Elena was standing "Ooooooooo, great shot Rude" sparks Elena then goes to get her pan back "What, wha, what happ, happened" Reno stumbles then falls to his knees and says that he has a bad head, when the pan is still stuck to his head "Elena is that you" "Oh shut up you big baby, Rude was just playing, aren't you" Elena shouts "............." Rude doesn't say anything "He's shy that's all" Elena grabs the pan and runs. Reno stumbles to his feet and runs to the kitchen.  
  
Reno returns to the living room in search for Rufus and behind his back is a present for the leader in blue, but Rufus is not there "Hey has anyone seen Rufus, were's Rufus" Reno said while turning his head in search of him "Hey yeah were is the little guy" says Elena as she also turns her head in a search for him "Hey why is the cupboard door open" Tseng says as he walks over to close it, he gets to the door And slams it shut "Ow... hey watch it, oh I mean" a voice says from the cupboard as Tseng closes it "What the, Rufus get out of there, what are you doing boss" Tseng said pulling Rufus's arm To get him out "I hate the turk uniform, no wait I love the turk uniform, I just hate to were one ye na" Rufus climbs out of the cupboard and into the illumination radiance of the sun light "Ah the light burns ah," Rufus cries "ER-hum, boss" "Oh right, let the party begin" shouts Rufus "ER-hum, boss the party has already started" "Oh right, oh shut up smarty pant, Mr. Know it all" "Rufus, I have something for you" Reno said while handing a gift to him "Oh a gift, well I can't hurt to open one early, can it" Rufus said while attempting to open it "Oh-no wont hurt, wont hurt a bit, he, he, he, he" Reno laugh like as if he were evil "It's a bomb isn't it" Tseng whispered to Reno "Oh-yeah, a big one" Reno whispered back to Tseng "ONE.TWO.THREE. Jump, hurry get out the way the gifts gonna blow" Tseng explained Everyone jumped out the way. Elena is behind the sofa along with Scarlett and Rude, Tifa and cloud are under the coffee table, Reno and Tseng are behind the door,. Rufus is holding the....B....O....O...M.!!! , Well was holding the gift.  
  
Everyone emerges from the hidden places to avoid the speeding projectile bits of cake, "Hey have anyone noticed how in every birthday a cake must if not explode then implode" Elena points out, after every one is out "Hey there was a cake in there, Reno you could of saved me some you idiot" Tifa argues "yeah.......... Idiot" everyone calls Reno, "Hey Rufus open the rest of your gifts" Reno shouts "Eh no thank you" Rufus said as he backs off "I have had enough of the cake thing ya no". After a while everyone starts to chat and while Rude is just standing there, Reno runs up Behind him and hits him with a wok, "Payback for giving me a concussion with a frying pan.  
  
The end  
  
For now  
  
To be continued 


End file.
